


Must Be Good To You

by mardia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 Ships It And Judges Everyone, Dom/sub, Kink Meme, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1944625#cmt1944625">this prompt</a> on the tfa kink meme, which asked: <i>Poe is into being dominated and after they've been dating/sleeping together for a bit he casually asks Finn if that's something he'd be comfortable with/interested in trying. Finn is kind of like "sure why not," mostly just out of curiosity/thinking it'll be fun because Poe likes it.</i></p><p>
  <i>However, once he's actually in the situation, Finn finds himself *really* unexpectedly turned on and into it. The whole power play aspect really hits some buttons for him from his stormtrooper days and he finds he really likes the fantasy of being the one powerful and in control for a change. Poe in turn is super taken aback and turned on by how into it Finn gets, and they end up having amazing sex and are both totally giddy about it + overwhelmed with affection for each other...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Good To You

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly did not think this would be as long as it ended up. Title comes from the Beyonce song "Blow".

“You sure this is okay?” Finn presses. 

It’s the third time he’s asked, but Poe still smiles up at him, flexing his wrists in Finn’s loose grip. “It’s fine, I promise. You do anything I don’t like, I’ll speak up.”

“Promise?” Finn asks, glancing up at where his hand is holding both of Poe’s wrists above his head.

“I _promise_ ,” Poe insists, but Finn’s not looking at Poe’s face, he’s looking at the sight of his own hand on Poe’s wrists, not understanding why the sight has heat spreading through him, why it feels so...so good to have Poe like this, lying beneath him, so pliant--

“Okay,” he says, mostly to himself. “All right, then.”

Slowly, slowly Finn readjusts his weight, lines himself up so that his cock is rubbing against Poe’s, and the feel of it has Finn groaning, has his hand tightening around Poe’s wrists before he can think twice--and Finn immediately goes to loosen his grip, the apology lying in wait on his tongue but Poe’s eyes are closed, his face tilted up as his mouth falls open on a gasp, and Finn--

For all of Poe’s reassurances, and even though Finn had said he’d try, Finn still isn’t prepared for it, the way Poe looks, how it feels to have Poe like this, pinned down beneath him, unresisting, his hips moving up in tiny, almost instinctive thrusts--

“Oh,” Finn says faintly to himself, and readjusts once more, so he’s gripping Poe’s wrists with both of his hands now, Poe’s arms pinned down to the bunk on either side of his head, and Poe lets out a low groan, his head falling back against the pillow as he moans out, “Finn, yeah, that’s it--”

And it’s suddenly easy, it’s so easy to give in and just _move_ , to grind his hips against Poe’s, his cock dragging against Poe’s hip and stomach, easy to use his strength and keep Poe pinned down, his hands tightening as Poe twists and strains against his grip, because he knows, he _knows_ that Poe doesn’t really want to be freed. Not when Poe hasn’t said the word ‘red’, not when Poe is gasping for air and saying over and over, “Finn, Finn--” as he moves with Finn, his cock leaking between them, his dark eyes staring up into Finn’s face…

And Finn, he doesn’t have the words for this, how good this feels, how the rush of desire that’s pulsing through him now isn’t like anything he’s felt before, how it’s thrilling and wonderful and-- “This is so good,” he groans out, still moving in that rough rhythm against Poe, his cock throbbing as he grinds down. “How is this so _good_?”

“Thank the gods,” Poe gasps out, his voice hoarse, “Knew it’d be good with you but, _ah_ \--” he hisses sharply as Finn moves against him just so, “--I wanted you to love it, I wanted you to--oh gods, Finn, harder, please, I want it to _hurt_ \--”

Poe’s asking, he’s pleading, and so Finn does it, his heart pounding as he tightens his grip even more, to the point where he knows there will be bruises, and Poe cries out sharply, lurching up to capture Finn’s mouth with his, desperately licking into Finn’s mouth, his moans muffled as Finn kisses him and kisses him, his teeth scraping against Poe’s lower lip as they move together, as Finn holds Poe down and takes everything Poe is offering, everything that Poe gives him.

Finn comes first, his come spilling over Poe’s cock and groin and stomach, hot and slick between them, and once Finn can breathe again, once he’s not trembling with the aftershocks, he quickly moves to hold Poe’s wrists with one hand again, gripping Poe’s cock with his free hand and roughly using his own come to jerk him off, drinking up Poe’s desperate cries until Poe’s spilling into his hand, Finn’s name on his lips, his dark eyes staring up at Finn like there’s nothing else, nothing else in the world that matters. 

Finn collapses next to Poe, letting go of his wrists at last, his hands aching as he does--but it doesn’t matter, not when Poe is crawling on top of him, kissing him feverishly in between mumbled endearments--

“--that was so good, oh, sweetheart, that was _perfect_ , you were perfect--”

His skin prickling with mingled embarrassment and delight at Poe’s praise, Finn ducks his head into Poe’s neck, kissing Poe’s throat, his teeth scraping a little as he sucks at Poe’s pulse point. Finn can’t explain why he does it, only that in the moment, it feels right to set his teeth in a little, give a sharp little nip that has Poe going rigid against him, groaning loudly into the silence of the room. 

Finn lifts his head at this, intrigued. “Biting? That works for you too?”

Poe blinks at Finn, his eyes wide and a little stunned. “The makers preserve me,” he says, blankly. “This is going to be _amazing_.”

“So,” Finn says, starting to smile a little, “--that’s a yes, then?”

“That’s a hell yes, now please do that again,” Poe says, emphatic, and Finn grins back at him before he leans back in to do as Poe asks, but harder this time, like Poe wants--like they _both_ want.

Later, when they’re dozing in bed, Finn asks in a soft whisper, “Will there be bruises, do you think?” as he runs his thumb along the delicate jutting bones in Poe’s wrist.

“Hope so,” Poe mutters sleepily, turning his face into the nape of Finn’s neck. “I want to remember this.”

Me too, Finn thinks but doesn’t say aloud. Instead he drops a kiss into Poe’s mussed hair, his eyelids growing heavy as he falls into sleep. 

*

Finn would be at least a little bit embarrassed about how out of it he is the next day, except Poe is demonstrably far worse. 

Lunch in the mess is probably the worst example of it, Finn walking to their usual table, tray in hand, and Poe’s already in his usual seat, talking to Snap--and then he looks up and catches sight of Finn, and he starts to smile, wide and brilliant and delighted, like Finn is the best thing he could possibly hope to see in that moment. 

Finn stops in his tracks, his face hurting from how widely he’s grinning in return, and it feels like only a moment, but all of a sudden BB-8 is rolling up to his legs, exasperatedly beeping that he looks almost as ridiculous as Poe, and unless he wants to eat his lunch standing up, he’d better start walking to the table. 

His face hot, Finn follows BB-8 to the table, where Poe pulls out a chair for Finn right next to him, beaming so widely that Finn is tempted to kiss that smile off him--but he won’t do that, not with everyone else at the table watching him with wry amusement. 

Snap raises an eyebrow at them both over his mug of caf, saying in a dry tone, “And here I was, wondering what had Poe so distracted today.”

“The hickey didn’t give it away?” Karè mutters, and Finn’s face gets even hotter, but Poe just grins at all of them, slouching in his seat--and now that Finn’s looking, he can see the mark on Poe’s throat, a dark bruise that can’t be disguised for anything but what it is. 

Feeling dazed, caught off-guard, Finn reaches out before he can think twice, brushing his fingertips against the bruise on Poe’s throat as he says quietly, “I didn’t realize…”

Poe’s gone very still beneath his touch, his eyes wide and very dark as he looks at Finn, and the moment stretches, taut, until Jessika coughs loudly. Finn quickly snatches his hand back while Poe glares over at Jess, who looks totally unrepentant as she says, “Don’t give me that look, Dameron, you can’t debauch Finn in public.”

BB-8, from his position at Poe’s feet, suggests that it’s not Poe who’s doing the debauching, and the table bursts into laughter while Finn groans in despair, hiding his face in his hands as Poe exclaims, “BB-8, _no_ \--”

“I’m never going to live this meal down,” Finn says into his hands. With his luck, Rey’ll be teasing him about it during her weekly comm from Ahch-To, Finn wouldn’t put it past anyone here--BB-8 included--to send word to her about this.

“Probably not,” Snap says, with far less sympathy than Finn deserves, quite frankly. But Poe’s knee is brushing against his underneath the table, and he’s smiling over at Finn, and suddenly Finn is a lot less bothered than he was before.

*

It takes Finn days before he can work up the nerve to ask Poe for what he wants. Days of him working through the day, training as a medic with Dr. Kalonia, and then coming back to his shared quarters with Poe at night--and for all the time, Finn leaves the ropes at the bottom of his trunk, not ready to bring them out yet. What he and Poe already do is fine--is fantastic, even.

But Finn keeps remembering that first night he’d held Poe down, how amazing it had felt, discovering something new--not just about Poe, but about himself.

So, at the end of the week, Finn finally clambers off their bunk, ignoring Poe’s questioning look, opens up his trunk, and carefully moves aside the small number of possessions he’s acquired to grab the white ropes he’d hidden away.

“So I was thinking,” Finn says carefully as he turns back around, the ropes in his hands, and Poe’s eyes go very wide as he sees what Finn’s holding. “--that maybe we could try this? Only if you wanted to. I can put them back. Or just throw them away.”

“Yes,” Poe says, his eyes still fixed on the ropes. 

Finn tries to work through that. “Yes, I should throw them away? Or--”

“Yes, you should use those to tie me up,” Poe says, finally looking up at Finn, so Finn can see what’s on his face, not alarm or disgust, but _excitement_. “This is a fantastic idea, I love it.”

Finn breaks out into a grin, delighted and relieved. “Really? I did some research, so I thought you might like it, but I wasn’t sure if..” He trails off at the new look on Poe’s face, and asks, “What?”

“Nothing,” Poe says, trying to hold back his smile and doing a frankly awful job of it. “Just--you did _research_.”

Finn resists the urge to squirm. “So? I like to be prepared.”

“Of course you do,” Poe says, beaming now. “Come over here and kiss me.”

And that’s something Finn will never turn down, so he does, going over to the bed and dropping the ropes on the mattress as he sinks his hands into Poe’s thick hair and kisses him, tilts Poe’s face up and licks into his mouth until they’re both breathless and Poe is clutching the front of Finn’s shirt. 

But at last Poe pulls away, murmuring against Finn’s mouth, “So how do you want me?”

Finn shivers all over at that, before saying, his voice dropping low on instinct, “Take your clothes off, then lie down on the bed.”

Poe does exactly as Finn asks, keeping his eyes on Finn the entire time. And when Finn asks Poe to hold out his wrists, Poe does it immediately, his face and body language open and trusting, his wrists looking both strong and oddly vulnerable as Finn wraps the rope around them. 

*

There are marks on Poe’s wrists the next day. Obviously there are, Finn hadn’t expected anything else, but what he _really_ didn’t see coming was that Poe had no interest in hiding the marks. 

He probably should’ve realized this, it’s not as if Poe had tried to hide the hickeys Finn had given him earlier, but even so, Finn is just not prepared for how Poe walks around, sleeves rolled up and a wide grin on his face, practically daring anyone to notice the rings around his wrists. And people _do_ notice, usually right before turning to give _Finn_ a knowing look, and Finn is always caught between wanting to crawl under the table...and wanting to take Poe by the wrist, just to make it even more clear what’s going on, to show who put those marks there. 

It’s all very confusing, but Finn’s pretty sure he likes it more than he should. More than what’s normal, anyway.

But then, what is normal? Finn’s an ex-stormtrooper turned Resistance medic, his best friend is off training to be a Jedi, and he’s dating the best pilot in the Resistance. Normal, if Finn ever was normal, normal got left behind a long time ago.

*

Poe and his squadron get sent out on a mission, and don’t come back for a week. 

It’s fine. Okay, this is a lie, but Finn can pretend like it’s fine, which should be enough. And he really could be fine, he works and trains and sits with his fellow trainees at mealtimes instead of at his usual table, and if he still sometimes pauses mid-conversation because he’s waiting for BB-8 to chirp in, or if his shoulders feel colder because Poe’s arm isn’t slung around them, Finn can still manage. He has to. 

And so he does, he waits and he trains and he sleeps alone in a bunk that feels too big for him, in quarters that feel too empty and quiet, and a week later Poe and the squadron come back to base, everyone alive and unharmed. 

Finn’s waiting on the tarmac when they arrive, X-Wings descending from the air, and in what feels like the blink of a human eye, it’s Poe’s X-Wing on the ground, Poe stepping down the ladder, his orange flightsuit a splash of color, turning his head to look for Finn, his face breaking out into a smile as he sees Finn approaching. 

BB-8 whistles a greeting as Finn reaches them, and Finn grins as BB-8 rolls up to his feet, gently bumping against Finn’s lower leg. “Yeah, yeah, I did miss you,” Finn reassures BB-8, and looks back up at Poe and repeats, softer now, “I missed you.”

“Yeah,” Poe says, his dark curls stirring faintly in the breeze. “Likewise.”

Finn looks at him then, his handsome face, his intent gaze, and promptly forgets whatever it was he was about to say. The moment stretches, goes on until Finn makes the first move, until he steps forward and drags Poe into a kiss, his hand gripping the front of Poe’s flightsuit. “Come on,” Finn murmurs once he pulls away. “Let’s go.”

Poe doesn’t ask where they’re going, he just slips his hand into Finn’s and they go, not bothering to stop until they find the first empty closet they can find, Finn shutting the door behind them and locking it with a faint click. 

“Supply closet, huh?” Poe says, sounding a little breathless. “Interesting welcome home, but I’ll take it.”

“You like it, though,” Finn says, his voice wavering only a little as he turns back around. The closet is small, and Poe is only inches away. “You like the...the risk of being caught. You like the idea that people could see.”

“That they could see what you do to me?” Poe offers, his voice hushed as he steps closer, until they’re almost, almost touching. “Why would I ever want to hide that?”

Poe’s so close, and he’s been gone for a _week_ , and his mouth is right there, Finn has every excuse for dragging him into another kiss, clutching at his waist, his hair, while Poe wraps his arms around him, groaning as he rocks his hips against Finn’s. 

Finn ends up backing Poe against the wall, the two of them rutting against each other desperately, Finn doing his best to keep Poe quiet by kissing him--but then he starts dragging the zipper of Poe’s jumpsuit down, and Poe’s moan is loud enough to echo in the room.

“Shh,” Finn murmurs, dropping a kiss on Poe’s cheek. He grins against Poe’s skin as he asks, rhetorically, “Do you _want_ to get found out?”

Poe growls before burying his face in the nape of Finn’s neck, his breath coming in hot gusts--and then Finn feels the scrape of his teeth, right before Poe _bites_ and Finn hisses, even as heat flares in the pit of his stomach, “No biting, I’m in charge here!” Poe huffs before biting even harder at that, but when Finn wraps his hand around Poe’s cock, he lets go to gasp against Finn’s shoulder, rocking into Finn’s tight grip.

“Okay, okay,” Poe groans out, “--you’re in charge, just keep doing that, _fuck_ \--”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Finn says, shivering with delight as he feels Poe surrendering, his body going pliant against Finn’s. “Just let me give you what you need, I’ve got you, I--”

And then a brilliant idea occurs to Finn, and he pulls back, and slides down to his knees before Poe, looking up at Poe’s face as he says, “Hold still, okay?” He makes sure to hold Poe’s hips still, his grip hard enough to bruise--just the way that Poe likes it--as he swallows Poe’s cock down, Poe’s harsh breathing ringing in Finn’s ears. 

It doesn’t take long at all for Poe to come, Finn ruthlessly bobbing his head and dragging an orgasm out of him, swallowing as Poe shakes and claps a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans and curses. “Damn,” Poe says at last, sighing as Finn kisses his exposed hip before looking back up at him. Poe looks utterly _wrecked_ , half-undressed with his hair standing on end, his face flushed and his mouth wet, and the sight of him is so wonderful that Finn finds himself grinning, his bruised lips stretching into a wide smile. 

“Oh, godsdammit,” Poe mutters, before dragging Finn up to his feet for a kiss, licking the taste of himself out of Finn’s mouth, his hand moving to palm Finn’s aching cock through his pants. 

It’s the first time Finn’s been able to welcome someone home, and all in all, he thinks it’s a success. Even if one of the cleaning droids complains to BB-8 about the scandalous behavior of BB-8’s humanoids, kickstarting a cold war between various droid factions that lasts the better part of a month.

*

Five minutes into Finn’s rendition of the Droid War that’s taken over the base, Rey’s hologram is helplessly giggling, and Finn feels a reluctant grin tugging at the corner of his lips. “I’ve never had a droid defend my honor before,” he says, then considers. “Well, I think it’s more that BB-8 doesn’t believe that anyone else gets to criticize us. That’s a special right reserved for BB-8 alone.”

“And me,” Rey says, grinning at him, and Finn can’t argue there.

“Tell me how your training’s going,” he says instead, both as a way to distract from his misadventures and because he genuinely wants to know. Finn knows Rey is exactly where she should be, and by now he knows that Luke Skywalker will do right by her--but he worries all the same.

Rey’s entire face lights up, and she’s off like a flash--describing her lightsaber training, the meditation sessions that still don’t come naturally to her yet, spending her free time with Chewie in the ocean, learning to swim.

Finn could listen to her all day--but eventually it’s time for the holocall to end. But when it comes time to say their goodbye, Rey hesitates, her expression wavering before she gets a determined look on her face. “Finn, you--you know you’re my best friend, don’t you?”

She sounds so honestly unsure of this that Finn’s chest hurts, even as he’s smiling at her. “You’re my best friend too, Rey,” he tells her, simple and honest, and Rey’s entire face breaks out into a joyous grin at that. 

“Good,” she says, and he can see her swallow before she says, “And I--I just wanted to say that you’re my best friend, and I love you.” Her voice grows quieter at those last few words, as if just saying them aloud is an act of hubris, as if she’s daring the universe to strike her down immediately.

He wishes she were here, so he could take her hand in his, so he could hug her, so they could sit together and marvel at how far they’ve come. 

Finn’s silent for too long, and Rey bites at her lip before prodding, “Finn?”

“Oh!” Finn says, coming back to himself. “I love you too. I mean, obviously. If that wasn’t clear.” Although it really should have been, Finn thinks.

“I know you do,” Rey says, her smile bright with relief, and then it grows softer as she adds, “It’s just...it’s nice to hear out loud.”

That night, Finn curls up against Poe’s side and doesn’t talk for a long while. “Everything okay with Rey?” Poe asks finally, stroking a warm hand down Finn’s back, right where his scar runs. 

“Yeah,” Finn confirms. “Just...thinking about how lucky we are.” Poe drops a kiss on the top of his head at that, and Finn sighs and curls in that much closer, his arm tightening around Poe’s waist.

*

Finn gets the idea for a picnic when he’s watching holonovelas with Jessika and Karè. He asks Jess in an undertone during a lull in the action, “Would that be a nice thing to do for someone? Take them out for a picnic?”

“Yeah,” Jess says, distracted by what’s happening on screen. “Just so long as they’re not secretly your murderous long-lost fraternal twin, bent on killing you.”

“Don’t think I need to worry about that,” Finn says, and settles back to watch the show, his brain crafting plans along the way. 

It’s a nice thing to focus on, aside from his training and his meetings with Intelligence--it just feels nice, working on something that’ll make Poe happy, make himself happy. He saves his ration cards, wheedles the kitchen crew, swears BB-8 into secrecy--and finally, on their rest day, Finn packs up the meal and supplies, drags Poe off to a secluded meadow, the sun warm on their skin as birds whistle in the trees, everything lush and green around them. 

Poe’s looking around, a small smile starting to tug at the corners of his mouth. “Finn, what is this?”

“A picnic,” Finn explains. “I thought it’d be nice, something new to try.” He pauses and then adds, “Also we haven’t had sex in the outdoors yet.”

Poe breaks out into laughter at this. “Well, clearly that needs to be rectified.” He gives Finn a speculative look, and asks next, “Did you bring any supplies?”

“Of course I did,” Finn says, insulted that this even needs to be asked. “I packed lube, and the ropes if you want them, or there’s the new magnetic cuffs we’d ordered--”

“Gods, you’re perfect,” Poe interrupts, and Finn doesn’t have words--might never have words for how good it feels to have Poe looking at him like this. “Yes. To all of it.”

Finn grins at this. “Okay, but we’re going to have to pick something first--sex, or food.”

Poe just looks at him, and in unison they agree, “Sex.”

Finn ends up sitting in the grass, watching as Poe strips in front of him--he’s learned by now that Poe has a thing for having sex where he’s naked and Finn is partially or fully-clothed--his breathing coming a little quicker as all that gorgeous skin starts to appear, and finally Poe is naked and getting on his knees in front of Finn, a faint flush to his cheeks as he asks, “So how do you want me?”

Finn reaches out, rubbing his thumb along Poe’s lower lip as he says, his voice rough to his own ears, “Hands and knees. Please.”

“Whatever you want,” Poe says, and as he speaks, his tongue just barely flickers against the tip of Finn’s thumb. 

Finn takes his time working Poe open, fingering him while Poe pants and rocks back into Finn’s fingers, Poe’s hands tied behind his back, panting into the soft green grass. “Finn, come on,” Poe groans out. “I want, I just want--”

“I know,” Finn says, dizzy from arousal. “Shh, I’ve got you--” And he does, fumbling his pants open as he slicks up his cock, then gripping Poe by the hip as he slowly, slowly sinks into him, Poe breathing harshly the whole time. 

Finn’s eyes have fallen shut as he tries not to be overwhelmed at the feeling of Poe clenching around him, tight and hot and so good that Finn can’t think, can’t breathe, can only feel it--

But he comes back to himself, comes back to the sight of Poe spread out beneath him, the strong planes and muscles of his back, the white rope stark against his skin--and Finn curves over Poe’s back, bracing a hand on Poe’s broad shoulder as he promises, “I’ve got you, okay?”

“I know,” Poe replies, his voice cracking as Finn starts to move at last, his hips rocking in short thrusts, “Finn, I _know_ , I want it, just move, just _fuck me_ \--”

He continues to babble as Finn picks up the pace, as Finn grits his teeth and gives Poe what he wants, going faster and harder and rougher, all the while watching Poe, adjusting the angle until Poe lets out a sharp cry, tightening around Finn’s cock as Finn finds the exact spot that’ll drive Poe out of his head. “There it is,” Finn says, and his voice is so low and rough that he can barely recognize it. “Is this how you want it?”

“Yes,” Poe cries out, moving back on Finn’s cock as best as he can, giving it up so beautifully, his hand fruitlessly grasping at air as he sobs out, “I do, I do, I--oh, gods, you’re perfect, I love this, I love what you do to me, I--”

His own breathing hitching, Finn keeps moving, keeps fucking Poe with those sharp thrusts, sparks running down his spine, and when Finn slides a hand down to grip Poe’s slick cock, letting his own thrusts rock Poe’s cock into his fist, Poe moans out, “I love you, I... _Finn_ \--”

He comes in Finn’s hand, gasping and shaking, and Finn presses his face between Poe’s shoulderblades and keeps moving, relentless and ruthless, chasing his own pleasure until he’s coming, his teeth sharp on Poe’s skin, Poe’s name echoing in his head like a drum beat. 

Boneless, it takes incredible effort for Finn to not just collapse on Poe entirely, to slump onto his side, breathing heavily as he plucks at the ropes. There’s a knife in the back pocket of his pants just in case, but even fucked out and exhausted, Finn is still very good with knots, and the ropes slide free after a few moments. 

Poe’s quiet, and doesn’t say much as he turns over, rubbing at his wrists. Finn doesn’t think anything of it at first--Poe can get like this sometimes, go quiet and pliant, burying his face in Finn’s neck even as he holds Finn close, eager for contact. Except that when Finn reaches out for him, Poe’s oddly tense, even as he accepts Finn’s cautious touch. 

“What’s wrong?” Finn asks, a shiver of worry running through his stomach. 

“Nothing,” Poe says immediately, but there’s something about the way his eyes slide away from Finn’s that reveals the lie, and also seems strangely familiar. 

Finn runs the entire afternoon through his head, tries to figure out what could’ve possibly gone wrong--and when an idea occurs to him, he looks it over from every angle, baffled as to how it could be true, and at the same time knowing there’s nothing else that it could be. 

“Is it what you said?” Finn asks, and when Poe goes stiff against him, Finn knows he’s got it right. “When you said that you…”

As Finn sits up on his elbows, incredulous that this is an issue, Poe bites at his lip and says, still not looking at Finn, “It’s okay if you don’t--you don’t have to say it back, that’s just how I feel, you shouldn’t feel an obligation to…” He trails off at whatever look Finn has on his face; Finn can feel his eyebrows drawing together, and his mouth is open in a way that can’t possibly be attractive. 

_It’s nice to hear it out loud,_ Rey’s voice echoes in his brain, and Finn exhales, and finally says what he’s apparently needed to say well before now. 

“Of course I love you,” he tells Poe, gesturing between them as he adds, “Obviously I love you, what else could this be?”

Poe blinks up at him, and Finn’s incredulous indignation is spiked even more at the surprise on his face--how can this possibly be news?--but then Poe is laughing, and dragging Finn down for a kiss, his mouth eager and warm against Finn’s, and whatever else Finn was going to say can wait. They’ve said the important stuff already.

Epilogue:

Finn will never, ever get over how beautiful Poe looks on his knees. And right now Poe’s not only on his knees, but he’s got Finn’s cock in his mouth, moaning as he ruthlessly swallows Finn down.

Finn breathes loudly through his nose as he slowly fucks into Poe’s mouth, his hands tightly gripping Poe’s thick hair, watching eagerly as Poe takes it, as he shoves a hand down his pants to jerk himself off. Technically, Finn could tell Poe to stop, to wait, to hold still and just _take it_ \--but he’s always liked seeing Poe at his most desperate, likes knowing that he’s the one taking Poe there, and right now, the visual is too beautiful to resist. So he watches Poe get himself off as he sucks Finn off, watches his own cock sliding in and out of Poe’s slick, used lips--and with every careful thrust, with every moan that vibrates along Finn’s cock, he’s giving them both exactly what they want. 

Later, much later, they’re lying in their hotel bed together, dozing. Finn’s sleepily looking out the window, Poe’s head pillowed on his chest as they watch the curtains flutter in the soft sea breeze. “I like this vacation,” he murmurs, and Poe chuckles at this. 

“Pity we haven’t seen anything of Miltran beyond the resort--or this bedroom, really,” he muses, and Finn feels his lips stretching out into a smile. 

“I’ve got no complaints,” he murmurs, his hand sliding lower along Poe’s arm, down to his wrist, right where the bruises will be. And Poe sighs and turns into Finn’s chest, saying softly, “Yeah, neither do I."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm themardia over on tumblr, drop by and say hello if you wish. :)


End file.
